Breakaway
by Futuristic-dudette
Summary: The sequal to my other story! Yeah, this is the sequal to collapsed. O.k, I lied, my story keeps on getting worse :
1. Stole

**Yay! Yet another story from the likes of me! I just needa name it… It's a sequel to Collapsed; maybe I'll name it after another song- How about- "Breakaway"? Yeah, I'll call it that. I'm going to a friends on Friday so I _might_ be able to write a chapter in the morning but I'm staying 'til Sunday and then going to my aunts. So that means that I won't be able to update on Saturday and Sunday. So here's my story- Enjoy**

The five of them stood in the destroyed sitting room. Sirens and lights were in the background and 3 police officers stood in front of them. The Woman at the front spoke,

"We are the Time Society Protection League for Illegal Travellers Eviction Restriction Service- Or the Time Spliters" (A/n- In other words, they send people not of that century back to their own century- Sorry Timesplitters is my favourite game :D) The Diffys and Keely nodded.

"We are sending people back to their own century so we shall just do a quick scan using this simple device" She pointed to a gun one of her associates was holding. Phil and Keely gulped hard, Keely was sweating heavily on her forehead. She gripped Phil's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. The man with the scanner beamed it over Lloyd, then Barbara, then Pim, then Phil and finally Keely. A date came up on the screen of the gadget.

'Keely Teslow, Y.O.B-1990'. The five of them looked nervous.

"E-RASE MEMORY IN PROGRESS" Said the 3 Spliter, who was in fact, a robot.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Phil asked quickly to the woman Spliter

"She belongs not of this year, so we must erase all memory of this year and everything she's seen and met in the time she's been here. She will be sent back to 2008"

"But you can't…" But Phil was cut of as Keely screamed, a blood-curdling scream, before a flash blew over the house. Phil's hand felt empty, but so was the spot where Keely once stood.

"You cow!" Phil shouted at the woman, he was ready to hit her, but something stopped him. He had no idea why he wanted to punch this woman.

"Diffy Residence," The woman spoke at them, "You will have no recollection of Keely Teslow or anyone you met in the years 2004 and 2005" A blue light flashed over the family. The man pulled out a WZRD and restored the house to its normal status (because it had been destroyed when the SPLITERS came).

A few seconds later, the 4 of them looked bemused as to why 3 Time officers stood in their sitting room.

**I know that was short and kinda crap, but I needa to put something at the beginning- I promise it will get better but I'm not really in the writing mood. Well, I'm going on Holiday in two weeks so it _will_ be finished by then (or I could be really mean and post the second to last chapter the day before I go). I know this was bad grammar and story line but so was the first chapter of my other story and people seemed to like it so please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Or else I'll shall personally come inside each of your computers and crash and make you lose all your documents and music and stuff :) :k**


	2. Worlds Apart

**O.k, next chapter. Thanks for ALL the reviews. Rainismysunshine- I love the poem. I'm listening to "Notice Me"- you know, the song from Pixel Perfect, it rocks! I'm on Neopets now (Random Note) More of the story shall be uncovered, so enjoy: D**

It had been 17 days since Keely went back, yet Phil didn't know this, he didn't know who Keely was and he didn't know who the girl in his dreams was. The same girl who appeared in each and every one of his dreams for 17 days, yet her identity was a mystery. She had sun-blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, and in all his dreams, they would talk, but he could not quite make out her name and she'd always lean in to kiss him, but he would always wake up.

Back in 2008, an 18 year old Keely Teslow was having similar dreams. Every night she had seen a boy with dark brown eyes and even darker hair. He would talk to her, but when she'd ask him his name, his voice would become muffled and he would smile at her, a smile that made her go weak at the knees. But when he leaned in to kiss her, Keely would always wake up. This was the 17th time it had happened. Keely woke up in her plush, fancy bedroom; a familiar wave of disappointment fell over her. Her Tinkerbell phone, next to her bed, was ringing constantly, the reason she had been so abruptly awoken.

"Hello, Keely speaking" she told groggily, "Who's calling?"

"O.k, girl," Tia said in her upbeat, peppy tone, "Promise you won't get mad about what's in this weeks issue of O.K, please?" Keely shot awake,

"Tee, what have you done?"

"Well, this person I know, her sister's fiancé brother works for some magazine company and he knew I was friends with you so he kept on asking for an interview- but it's really not that bad!"

"Tia, if that article is bad, you are so-"

"Oh, it's time to go shopping, see ya honey" Tia said quickly before hanging up the phone. Keely grumbled, ever since she had won 'Star Factor', she couldn't even trust her friends. Keely still couldn't believe how lucky she was. Sure she was grumbling, but any other person would have eagerly swapped their life with hers if the opportunity arose. It had been 2 years since she'd one the international idol maker, she'd had beaten THOUSANDS of other contesters and she had become an international icon- and this was when she was only 16. To start with it, she was overwhelmed, but then people would be climbing up her house to get a picture of her, or paparazzi stood outside her house or outside her school. That's another thing she hated, she had to leave school, people were jealous of her and were mean and rude to her, or others would try and find as much as they could about her and then sell it to the paparazzi. Keely was growing used to it by now; she was used to having her picture plastered on the cover of every magazine in the world.

Keely sighed and got out of bed. Today she had a small gig at her local mall, it wasn't any big concert, just her on a small stage, singing her heart out and talking to a small audience of people. Although it was free for people to enter, most were on holiday at this time, so it would be quiet. Boy was she wrong!

Phil was excited. He was ecstatic. His parents had gotten him a Time Machine, a flash, black one his flames running up the side, because he had done so well at his End-of-year exams. He couldn't wait to test it out, and, being 18, he could go solo. He had it all planned out- first he was gonna go to prehistoric times, then Egyptian, then Mayan, then India and finally to the great robot war of 2037.

His family stood around him as he got ready to jet off, giving him words of encouragement as her went for his first travel alone. Even Pim, through her sneers said something (Partially) nice.

Phil put his hand on the palm and typed in an era. There was a bright orange flash and Phil and the Time machine had disappeared from view.

Phil looked at the dial, the years rolling back. Phil looked down, amazed at everything going on below him. The trip was going smoothly- until he went over 2008. There was a sharp jolt and a cluck came from the time machine before Phil fell into this anonymous century. As he looked around dazed, he saw he was outside a mall and _a lot_ of people were going into it. He followed, wondering why there were so many people gathering around a small stage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k, so the turn out wasn't quite like Keely had suspected, instead of about 50 to 100 people tops, there were about 5 times that much. Keely gulped. She didn't know why, she had done many concerts with 1000's of people and she had been on T.V every Saturday night for a couple of months with millions of people watching. Keely took on last gasp of air, picked up her guitar and went out to her cheering audience. As she sat down to play, she noticed someone in the crowd, he hit her eye, and he was looking straight at her. He had the same dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. As she caught his eyes, he smiled at her, the same heart-melting smile. It was him- the boy from her dreams.

**I know that it took forever for me to put this chapter up, I started writing it straight after I had put up the first chapter but I have only just finished it. So the story is kinda weird, oh well. I might make her sing Kelly Clarkson and Aly & AJ songs because…well, because I like those songs :P Thanks again for all the reviews and Review on this one please. I am now listening to the School of Rock song from School of Rock.**

**Oh, please check out myspace, there is a blog for my Fanfic fans so PLEASE write comments- thanks**

**http/spaces. **


	3. Fame can be a pain

**I have total writers block. I mean, I have it all in my head but it doesn't sound good when I put it to paper. I'm sad though :( I broke my guitar so I have only done lesson one of my online guitar lessons because my D String broke :( I'm listening to "Beautiful Disaster" now. I doubt you give a damn what I'm listening to but Oh well!**

Phil looked at the girl; it was her, from his dreams, the same blonde hair, the same eyes; the same beauty. _Wow _he thought as her listened to her sing, _Keely Teslow, the name seems so familiar_ Phil though to himself.

After the performance ended, Phil made his way to a local 'Krispy Kreme'. They were still around 100 years into the Future. The Future, he had to fix the Time Machine- He had to find it first! He had gone flying off it, and the Time Machine could be anywhere. As Phil got a donut and a Cappuccino, he walked over to a seat, pondered in thought. He didn't see the girl in front of him. There was a thump and a small scream as the hot cappuccino poured over the unsuspecting girl.

"Oh My God, I'm _so_ sorry," Phil apologized sincerely, he looked up at the girl, it was her; Keely Teslow.

"I'm fine," Keely replied, "Here, let me but you a new cappuccino," She joked and smiled. As she looked up from the empty Styrofoam cup, she saw that it was him. The boy from her dreams and the boy she had seen in the crowd.

"O.k," Phil replied, "As long as I buy you a new T- shirt!" He smiled at Keely. Putting the donut into his empty cup, Phil extended out his hand,

"Phil Diffy" Keely took his hand; it was as if a surge of electricity went through her body,

"Keely Teslow" The two of them sat down at a near-by table. The shop was virtually empty, so Keely didn't get hassled for autographs or photos or anything.

"I saw you performing up there, you were really good. I guess you must be really famous!"

"You're not from around here or anyone other places that entered Star Factor"

"No, what's that?"

"It's this big music thing were people enter and sing and stuff to try and win a record deal and people vote for you to stay in the competition"

"Wow! Sounds tough. I've been travelling around the world, I was in Africa for a long time and I went to Hawaii and Korea and China and places like that."

"So what are you doing in L.A?"

"Um…you know, this and that, random things really, wanted to see the sites and stuff- Hey, I needa take you shopping" He grabbed Keely's arm and took her out of the shop. There were a lot of shops in the mall and Keely kept on getting stopped every second. People who didn't recognize her gave her funny looks for she was wearing a originally pure white top but it now had a huge coffee patch stain on its front.

After going into about 100 stores and not finding anything Keely liked, she finally settled on a crispy, baby blue T-shirt with a deep red butterfly embroided on the front.

Phil and Keely grew an instant connection, better then any friends she had. They had an even better connection then Keely had with her boyfriend, Tanner. (A/n- See, because Phil wasn't there to prove Tanner was a cheat, she would probably still be with him) As the pair of them started to walk back to the entrance of the Mall, a woman with a camera stood in front of them.

"Electra Margate, Teen People magazine, who is this with you?" The woman asked.

"This is my new best friend, Phil Diffy" Keely half-hugged Phil as they posed for a picture. Phil was in a daze and had no idea how to react. He quickly smiled for the camera though. As the woman walked away, Keely whispered to Phil,

"She's gonna twist it so much when the article gets published" Phil laughed again. There was a low rumbling sound and 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' tune went off.

"Hello?" Keely asked, answering her cute phone. "Oh hey sweetie, yeah, I'm right next to the stage I performed on, I'll be behind it, where are you?" There was a pause, "O.k, me and Phil will see you in a few. Phil? Oh, he's my new friend I met today, yeah, he's really nice, Tan, shut up. O.k, See ya honey. Bye" Keely shut the top of her phone.

"Sorry," She apologized to Phil, "That was Tanner, my boy friend; he'll meet us here in a few. By the Way, can I have your number?" Phil drew out his phone. Although it was a holophone, it still doubled over as a normal mobile. After exchanging numbers, a boy with curly hair ran over to Keely, Phil recognized the boy from somewhere, but he couldn't think where. The boy ran and hugged Keely, right before kissing her. Phil's heart sank when they did this. He didn't know why, but a small part of him, a tiny part, thought that he had a chance with Keely. He knew he was fooling himself. Keely had a model boyfriend, that's why Phil had recognized him, he had been on a whole bunch of things, modelling items, and Phil was well, he was just himself, to Keely's eyes anyway. He'd lied to her as well; Keely thought he was a traveller, an explorer, that's what he'd told her anyway. In a way it was true, he was a traveller, well, a time traveller anyway, but he couldn't tell Keely this. It was weird, it was like he'd met her before, although he knew that he hadn't, also, he had a bad vibe about Tanner, like he couldn't be trusted, I let it pass and started talking to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil's Point of View

It had been 5 days since I had landed in 2008, I had managed to find an empty house to live in, but I still hadn't found the Time Machine. I walked down to Starbucks and went passed a magazine kiosk on the way back. I couldn't believe what I saw. On the cover of 'Teen People' was the picture of me and Keely that was taken in the mall the other day and underneath it said in big bold writing

**Keely Teslow with new Beau**

Phil hurriedly bought a copy and read the article.

_Keely Teslow was spotted in the Millennium Mall _(A/n- I know that that Mall is in Florida, it's the only one I know beside the Mall of Murder in Atlanta) _hugging hottie Phil Diffy. Keely claims him being her new best friend but no sign of her boyfriend, teen model Tanner Kirkpatrick, anywhere. She was later seen on her mobile. Is this the end of our golden couple? We hope to see more of Phil Diffy around soon._

_Electra Margate_

Phil was furious. That reporter had totally twisted Keely's words. As her pulled out his mobile to ring Keely, it sprung to life.

"Hello?"

"Phil, help, please, you've got to come over. Quickly" Keely Pleaded. Phil yelled down the phone but it had gone dead.

**Bwa ha ha! I left it on a cliff hanger. I know it's totally different to my other one, it didn't mean to be, hopefully it will get better, fingers crossed. Please review and check out myspace :P**

**Zoë**


	4. It was only a Kiss, It was only a Kiss

**I guess I must succumb to my reviewers needs and write yet another chapter. My Mini-disk player is crap yet I'm listening to it anyway, I'll try and convince my parents to get me an I-Pod or a PSP :) Crap, POTF is on, I'll just turn on the T.V in here! O.k, its daddy dearest, I don't really like that episode so I put it on American Dragon. You evil people, I want to read "The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants" and you are making me write this :( I am only on page 174**

Phil knew where Keely's fancy mansion was, he ran there, not stopping. He rang the doorbell, then knocked, then banged and then finally phoned Keely. He could here the phone ringing in her house, but no one seemed to be answering it, it jus kept on reaching her voicemail. He held it in his palm, frazzled, when it sprung to life and 'Keely' appeared on the small screen along with a picture of her.

"Hello? Keely are you O.k?" Phil asked anxiously. For a couple of seconds all Phil could here was heavy breathing and then someone sobbing.

"Phil, could you meet me at the mall, I'm sitting on the bench opposite the food court, please come- I need you" Keely hung up, she didn't wait for Phil to answer, she knew that he would come, she trusted him.

Phil arrived at the mall exhausted, he ran up to the second floor and over to the food court. On a bench, he saw a girl; he knew it was Keely, who else would wear a bright pink tracksuit, well, anywhere? (A/n- Beside my sister Olivia, but she's just weird) Phil slowly walked over and sat next to her. Keely didn't look like Keely. He her was scruffy, he make up had run and she just looked rough. There was a huge red mark on the side of her cheek- Phil hoped that it was make up. Phil lightly tapped Keely on the shoulder; she jumped and turned around scared.

"Keel, what's the matter?" Keely bit her lip and wiped away some tears

"um…Tanner, he, um, he saw the article and he was, drunk, and he, he hit me, th…that's when I called you…Tanner to go to get something from some other room and I escaped, out the window." Phil took a moment to pause, as he began to speak, Keely beat him to it,

"Tanner, he, he called me horrible things, he cut me and stuff and he said I was un-attractive and un-talented and that the people only voted for me 'cause I was the only close-to-pretty on the show. I look a total wreck, don't I?"

Phil put his arm around her and said quietly,

"Tanner is a jerk, you have an amazing gift and I've never seen anyone or anything more beautiful then you right now." Keely let out a little smile, but Phil did more then that. He kissed her. As he began to pull away, embarrassed, Keely deepened the kiss. They didn't know how long they were doing so and they defiantly didn't know that Electra Margate was watching close by, smiling malevolently at the video taken on her camera and helping herself to another bit of her cheeseburger.

**Yet another chapter has been done. I'm gonna start doing chapter 5 and then hopefully chapter 6. I'll probably do chapter 6 tomorrow and do chapter 7 on Friday but I won't be able to do anymore till Monday. I'm SO happy that I started tap-dancing around my kitchen much to my mum's astonishment. Because "Phil without a Future" is airing on the 21st (the day I go to Florida) I asked my mum if I would be at the villa in time and she said we would be there at about 4:30 :)**


	5. Oh Joy, an Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**O.k, I hate these but oh well, look before I write this chapter, I needa make sure that it's O.k with you guys. At the end of chapter 5 I may, um…O.k, if they were Sims it would be calling woo-hoo :) O.k, I would but any, like, detail in I'll just put something like,**

_**That night they did something they were soon to regret**_

**So, please review and tell me whether or not and I shall change the story, its fine, I guess I could think up another storyline. I need your feedback ASAP because I can't write the next chapter until I know it's O.k with you guys. You probably hate Author's notes in the middle of a story as much as I do so I'll stop now**

**Thanks a Billion**

**XZoëx**

**P.S- By the way, when I said about days I'll be able to write the chapters, I thought today was Wednesday so I hope I didn't confuse you by my ditziness :) **


	6. E! True Hollywood Story

**I am really confused because I have _the_ perfect cliff hanger ending for when I go on holiday _if _I do what I'm thinking of doing that is. So if I did do what I wanted to do, I'd leave you guessing for two weeks whether or not Keely is pregnant :P Well, now that I've told you that, you can say whether or not if you want that to happen. So, for now I'll write this chapter and tonight I'll think up another storyline, have a shower and watch the end of that episode of 'Lost'. On the plus side, I got my debit card today, I have £200 on it (I don't know what that is in dollars) and I am going on holiday in a week (It wasn't very good to watch Lost then, was it?) I know this has taken me forever to write, but I was at my friends all weekend and now I'm watching hours upon hours of Futurama so I may refer to that once in a while :)**

**Oh, rats, I've forgotten what happened in the last one grrrr :**

Keely sprung up, breaking her bond with Phil.

"I…I…I can't Phil" She told him, before running off, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked back at him only once; he stood befuddled in the vast mall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the 'incident'. Phil was too scared to talk to Keely; he'd always left the phone ringing whenever he knew it was her calling. But today was different. Phil approached Keely's house and rug the doorbell, holding his breath.

Phil counted the time that had passed since he'd rung the doorbell; he'd decided that if he had to wait longer than 30 seconds, he'd leave.

"One…Two…three…four…five…six…" Footsteps pounded down the steps and Keely opened the door,

"Oh, hey, Phil, come on in," Keely said nervously as she saw Phil, "Tanner and I were about to watch this documentary about me, on E! Wanna join us?"

"Sure Keels, sounds great!" Phil replied, "And just as luck would have it, I've brought popcorn and coke" With his hand behind his back, Phil pulled out the WZRD and zapped his rucksack. Judging from the added weight, he could tell that he had something more in it.

Phil followed Keely up to her bedroom, where he saw Tanner sitting on the big double bed. The glare Tanner gave Phil made Phil realise how much Tanner did not want to be in his company, but, none the less, Phil sat down on the bed, on the other side of Keely.

"Hey, Tan, turn it on!" Keely told her boyfriend, he pressed a big red button on the remote and the show shot onto the screen

(A/n- Everything on the TV will be in _italics_)

"_Keely Teslow was born in small town Pickford, California, at the age of 16, she became the first Star Factor winner and the youngest person to ever win any music maker shows worldwide. This is her E! True Hollywood Story"_

Keely was blushing widely, Phil was entranced in the show, fascinated by Keely's life history. He saw clips of her on _Star Factor_, she was amazing. But when it came to her relationships, Phil felt uneasy.

"_At the age of 17, Keely developed a strong relationship with teen model, Tanner Kirkpatrick, there relationship was strong for over a year, but someone else got in the way of the perfect couple._

_We don't know much about 19 year old Phil Diffy, but we do know that his rugged good looks and model potent ional made him the perfect eye candy for 18 year Keely. Claiming they were only friends, Keely's relationship with Tanner was still intact. Soon we were seeing Keely with Phil instead of with Tanner and cracks appeared in her friendship. And on August 3rd of this year, paparazzi filmed the following footage in Keely's local mall."_

Both Phil and Keely's face turned ghostly white as the footage of them kissing in the mall was shown on the telly. Tanner fumed, his eyes widened as he looked towards Phil and Keely. The next words I shall not put down because I am 13 years old and I don't think the words will be that appropriate, basically, he got very angry and started swearing. Tanner's final act, before he stormed out of the room, was hit Keely.

Phil couldn't bare it; there was a huge red mark on her cheek, tears streaming across it. The whole house shook as Tanner shut the door. Phil sat down next to Keely on the bed and hugged her,

"It'll be O.k," He whispered supporting into her ear, "I'm here, Tanner won't hurt you"

"Yes," She replied, "I will be O.k, with you here, I'll be safe forever while I'm with you" She looked up at him before kissing him. It was a short kiss, but it lingered on his lips. Phil hugged her tighter and that night they did something they were soon to regret…

**I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER! I've been watching Futurama all week and I've never got round to write this story, well, I will try to write the next chapter today otherwise I won't get to write it till two weeks time. That sentence did not make sense :P**


	7. Only a kiss, how did it end up like this

**Next chapter! I needa finish this, make more cakes, get about £50 out, go down to Holiday Hyper Market, find a bag and then pack so I have a lot to do today.**

Keely blinked open her eyes and looked at the clock opposite her. 11:22- it was almost half eleven. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes, she remembered what happen the previous night. Looking around the room, she saw that Phil was nowhere in sight. She put on her dressing gown, brushed her hair and trudged down the stairs. Her mum was on a business trip and wouldn't be back for another 9 days so she was home alone. The mark on her cheek still throbbed, but she was unaware of the pain as she became more preoccupied by the fact that she could hear people talking downstairs. Removing her slipper, Keely held it tight in her hand as she slinked down the stairs. Looking into her sitting room, she realised that it was only Phil watching Telly.

"Jeez, Phil!" She exclaimed, "You scared the be-jeebers out of me!" He laughed at her use of weird words.

"Good Morning to you too" Phil replied heartily before turning his attention back to the T.V screen. Keely pondered in thought, _Did what I think happen last night really happen?_ She asked herself. Apparently not, was her answer, Phil seemed to act like nothing happened so maybe nothing did. Keely sat down on the plush settee next to Phil and watched _Futurama_ (A/n- sorry, had to put that in: P)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, I don't feel well," Keely moaned to her mother, it had been a week since that fateful night.

"What's the matter, honey?" He mother asked her kindly

"Well, my stomach hurts and I keep on throwing up."

"Honey, was it something you ate?"

"Could have been that Chinese I had, I've been feeling like this for about a week"

"Here, I'll cook you some soup and you go rest up in your bed" Keely nodded and trudged back into her bedroom, half asleep. (A/n- Like the zombie's in 'Shaun of the Dead')

When her mother returned with the chicken soup, Keely asked her mother a question,

"Mum, does it look like I've put on weight?"

"No, darling, of course not, but if you feel insecure about your weight you should join a gym" But in Mrs. Teslow's head, she knew that it could be something worse then her daughter gaining a few pounds or being Bulimic, something much worse.

"Keely, sweetie, have you…with Tanner….have the two of you been…Intimate?"

"What mother? No…No!"

"O.k, I was just asking, sweetie, because you seem to be going through the early symptoms of a pregnant person" Her mother walked out of the room and towards her own bedroom. Keely didn't like lying to her mum, but in all fairness, she hadn't, nothing had happen with Tanner…but something _had_ happened with Phil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as her mother had gone to work, Keely put on her clothes, picked up her purse and walked down to the local chemist. She knew wearing a hat wouldn't cover her, but it was better than nothing.

Keely picked up the most expensive, meaning the best, pregnancy test and walked up to the clerk. The woman at the desk gave her a look of utter disgust as she saw a girl as young as Keely buying the item. Keely handed over her credit card and scribbled her signature hastily. It had completely escaped her mind that the credit card had her name on it.

Keely ran home and went straight to her 'en suite' bathroom. As she waited, possibilities ran through her head. She knew that, if she was pregnant, she would have to give up her career and everything would go down the drains.

Looking at her watch, she knew it was time. She shut her eyes tight as she held the test. The indications on the box were simple, blue if she was pregnant, pink if she wasn't. Keely hesitated, she did and she didn't want to know the truth. She raised the test up and opened her eyes. The result was as follows…

**Bwa ha ha! I told you I'd write more today and I did. And now you don't know whether or not she's pregnant! I am go on holiday to Florida and leaving for the airport in the early hours of tomorrow morning so there is no chance I will write more! Toodles!**


	8. The trouble with love

**Holas mi Molas! That's just a weird phrase I say! I'm back, baby and very jet-lagged! Whoo! I have had this story line in my head for two weeks and I'm so desperate to write it down so enjoy! Btw- I'm back to school tomorrow!**

Keely didn't get a chance to see the result, for just then her mother walked in.

"Keely, honey, I felt so bad for leaving you whilst you're sick that I came home early." Keely spun around quickly and The Test dropped to the floor, face down. (A/n- when I mean face, I mean the side which showed the result) Mrs Teslow looked stricken as she saw it lay there.

"Keely- what is that?" Mrs Teslow asked, although she already knew the truth. (A/n- is her name Mandy? I think it is, I'm gonna call her Mandy)

"It…It's a pregnancy test, mom" Keely said quietly, "I haven't seen the result, I'm too scared- could you do it, please?" Her mother didn't say anything; she only nodded and picked the thing up off the floor. Keely searched her mother's face as she looked at the result, but all she saw was blankness; but then she saw tears and sadness and she knew what the result was. Keely started sobbing and ran. She didn't run very far- only to her bed, but there she collapsed and went into a breakdown. Her mom followed her and hugged her daughter, whispering in her ear and all around comforting her.

The phone rung close to Keely's head, but the ringing seemed so distant to her; the voice who spoke into the answer machine did though.

"Um…Keels, I hope you get this. I needa talk to you, it's like you've been avoiding me for a while and I hope you're O.k, there are some things I needa tell you, it's all weird- please call me back. Keely, I-" but Phil cut off there and soon a dialling tone was heard.

Phil put the phone back on the hook and sighed heavily,

"I love you" He whispered, he only wished that he had the courage to say it to Keely. Or had he? All these weird memories kept on flooding back to Phil, like him and Keely being younger, yet he'd only just met her. Phil shrugged them away, but in the back of his mind, he knew they meant something.

Back at Keely's house, her mother was still comforting her.

"I've gotta ring Phil, mom" Keely said, leaning across to the phone.

"No, you don't, honey, you've gotta ring Tanner. And that's another thing, why did you lie to me earlier?"

"Mom, I didn't lie to you and I don't have to ring Tanner. That's another thing I was gonna tell you…"

**O.k, I may not be able to write as much as usual because I start school tomorrow. Sorry, Y'all! I have all these great ideas in my head, but the heat burned them all out :( I'll write more soon!**

**Zoë**


	9. Keely explains it all

**Well, I am here, to write the next chapter! I'm SO bored though. My story is plummeting but it shall get better in a couple of chapters- I promise!**

"Look, mom," Keely began, "Tanner, he…he's not the father…Phil is"

Her mother looked astonished, taken aback by the new information her daughter told her.

"I'm really sorry, mom" Keely sobbed, before ducking under the covers. Her mother tried to hug her but Keely shrugged her away. Soon she got the message and left Keely in peace. Keely sank into the darkness under her quilt.

A while later Keely awoke. Confused and befuddled, she looked around and saw the Test box lying in her bin. Sighing heavily, she realised that it wasn't a dream. Picking up the phone, she then dialled Phil.

"Hello, Phil" Phil could detect the worried ness in her voice.

"Keels- What's the matter?"

"It's…um…look, there is something important I needa tell you." Keely paused for a long time, so long that Phil had thought she had hung up

"Kiki?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Keely blurted out before hanging up quickly. As she put down the phone, Keely just wept. She knew that having a baby would be the end of her career, yet she wanted a kid, even if she was only 18. Keely tried to escape her problems by putting on VH1. As she did so, she caught the end to one of her videos.

(A/n- once again, everything on the telly will be in _Italics_)

"_Breaking News about Global Teen sensation, Keely Teslow, was given today, reporter, Rita Neckda gives the news._"_ The announcer revealed. The camera shot to a woman in front of a small TV._

"_Keely Teslow was seen purchasing a pregnancy test from a small Pharmacist in her home town. Could this be true? More News on the story later"_

Just as the report ended, the phone rung behind Keely, but she didn't answer it; instead, she let it go to voicemail.

"Hey, Keels, I…um…I don't know what to say, I'll come over as soon as I can. Look Kiki, is it…um…is it…mine?" Phil hung up, Keely knew she had to tell him the truth, but she was in too much of a shock to do so. The next call she got wasn't as pleasant. As soon as she heard Tanners voice, Keely picked up straight away.

"Keely! I heard on the news. Are you really pregnant? That totally rocks if you are- I'm gonna be a-" But Keely cut him off

"Tanner, shut up and listen you're not the father of my child, I actually _like_ the father of my child!" Keely slammed down the phone, moments later it rung again. Keely knew it would be Tanner. Sure enough, it went onto voicemail and Tanner's angry rambling could be heard.

"Keely, that Phil, is it his fin' child? I'm coming over right now"

Keely wasn't good at Maths (A/n- 'Cause Phil wasn't there to tutor her), but she knew that Tanner lived closer to her then Phil, close enough that Phil and Tanner would probably arrive at her doorstep at the same time and that wasn't going to be pleasant…

**I've know my story sucks and so I'll probably give up soon but I've had a good time with y'all! My reviewers, you rocked!**


	10. But it's just a price I pay

**Aloha Losers! Tee hee hee! Sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time but never fear because here is the next chapter**

Phil walked to wards Keely's house, washed in though. The child…is it his? What will Tanner say? What will Tanner to do Keely once he finds out? Does he know already?

"Phil…" Phil turned around, in the distance; he saw the figure of a girl running towards him. Keely. Phil turned and walked towards Keely there was a loud noise and a flash. A girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god, Phil!" Pim exclaimed at the site of her brother. Just then Keely caught up with them.

"Pim…?" she heaved out of breath

"Keely?" said Pim

"Pim!" Said Phil

"PHIL!" the two girls exclaimed.

"What?" Phil replied and then he realized something, how did Keely know Pim?

"Oh my God," Keely whispered, "I remember, I remember everything" Indeed she did, she remembered Phil coming into her algebra class, she remembered him leaving her, she remembered him coming back, she remembered kissing him…her first kiss.

But Pim had no time for reminiscing,

"Hey, Phil, we've gotta go, it's urgent, O.k, just say your goodbyes and go."

Keely stared at Phil, looking at him with big eyes,

"Phil, you're not gonna go back, are you?" but she knew what his answer was as he climbed onto the machine,

"Keely I lov…"

"Phil you Assho…" each said simultaneously. Phil stopped in his tracks

"Pim, lets leave…NOW!" he told his sister. With those words, there was a loud noise and a flash and the Diffy's had gone.

"I…I…love you, Phil" Keely whispered, knowing that he would never know this.

**THE END**

**I know that that was SO bad and I actually had this 3 chapter idea but I just wanted to end it because if I didn't know I never would. Please comment and I will consider writing a three-qual, if not I won't. No flames 'cause I know how crap it is**


End file.
